Guardian Saber (Fate/Unified)
|master= Destinies Tablet Fragment |jspirit= サー・ケイ |class= Saber |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= C |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= C |skill1= Mana Burst (Flames) |skill1value= B |skill2= Instinct |skill2value= C |skill3= |skill3value= |np1= Cei |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 182.88 cm | weight = 58.51 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Red | eyec = Grey | birthp = Britain, England | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = A bag of Gold, A wooden Lion Carving | likes = Talking, Boasting, Arguing, Swordplay | dislikes = Acting inhuman, Chivalric Courtesy, Naïveté | talent = Managing Money, Starting Fires, Out Arguing | enemy = Mordred, Lancelot | imagecol = Grey }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant summoned by one of the larger Fragments of the Tablet of Destinies as The Guardian Saber as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Sir Kay, The son of Sir Ector and foster brother of Artoria, who later became known as King Arthur, ever since her birth he had been by her side being the voice of reason in an ever growing Kingdom. Teaching her the way of the sword and a way to understand one's own value, he was able to be the foundation for her growth as a king. Though he did not foresee that she would become an emotionless King that threw away her humanity, something that still disturbs him. In his mind throwing that all away just for a grand ideal is a pointless excuse. He was not there for Mordred's betrayal,but he did see it coming and decided to desert the kingdom. He became absolutely tired with everything that led to the treachery and washed his hands of it. Now he wishes to see this reign become none existent. Appearance Saber chose to wear Grey Plate Armor alongside with regal cloth coattails though they are tattered from age and damage. There is a symbol of the lion on his chest piece though it looks well aged and ashen and red etchings all over his armor. He has wild long red hair and orange eyes. Personality Loud, Bombastic, Hot Blooded, Bragging, Rude, and Over the top. These are but a few words to describe him in comparison to the other knights and in battle this is what he chose to act. He is abrasive and easily the most articulate of the Knights, insuring that if anyone were to argue with him they would lose (even Artoria could not out argue him). All of this hides a person that deeply cares for the people he loves even if it's buried under a whole lot of ego and bluster. He was also courageous and fought valiantly in many adventures though his nature did run afoul of a few of the other knights. In the end it was just an attempt to hide an eternally cold heart, He desperately tried to hide it with acts of kindness for his King but overtime that mask eroded away as her Kingdom fell apart. Alongside his failures, Lancelot's betrayal and eventually news that Mordred started an army. In the end he could no longer hide his true nature and he decided to leave the kingdom and only care for himself. When he shows his true self it comes off as an emotionless, heartless, and all around selfish monster that thought it was a Man. However, even thent he still holds on to his one wish. Role Fate/Unified Summoned by a fragment of The Tablet of Destinies, Kay has been chosen to test those that seek it's power as he views those unworthy as fools that will unleash something far more dangerous then they would ever know. It has promised Kay to use it's power to grant him the ability to change his past if he is able to defeat every master that have been brought together to gather the fragments, Kay now awaits his opponents so that he can fulfill his one wish: To make sure that Artoria never discovers her true lineage. Abilities In his arrogance he only believes that the only person that can defeat him is Artoria and no one else. Thus when he fights he will do so with no fear of his own well being as far as he knows they cannot defeat him. His blade Cei, burns with Cold Flame thus he uses it to his advantage to make up for his lack of defense. Though he is not worried over himself he is not stupid and will use his attacks in a way that will box in his enemies to insure that no other opening to attack except a frontal assault. Combat Swordsmanship Though even with arrogance his swordsmanship is closer to that of a wild animal befitting more of a berserker. His wild swings are often compensated by the fire that burns from his Noble Phantasm. Even then he is second only to Artoria when he can focus his swings and use it to create swift and devastating blows. Mana Burst (Flames) Coming from his cold heart beats a all consuming rage and with it he is able to create his own Mana burst, almost mocking his "brother" and with it can create powerful attacks that fuel all of his actions with blistering waves of fire and ash. Noble Phantasm The large blade that functions with red burning cold flame, this weapon claimed lives of those that could not cure the blade's paradoxical nature, trying to heal the blade's cold flame proved almost impossible. The more Kay delved into his dark nature the stronger the blade became. It would grow in size and become an ashen ultra great sword. This form became only known to a select few with no surviving to tell the tale of its ability to expense large walls of flames amongst more powerful forms of attack. Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Characters Category:Saber servant Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Servants